Soul Eater: Rebellion Chronicles
by Meirou Kou
Summary: The story of a girl, her weapons, and her friends. And when the girl goes to a school that has people just as weird as her, what could go wrong? Simple, anything and everything.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares of Rebellion

**Chapter 1: Nightmares of Rebellion**

_Nanallie_

I walked with as much dignity as I could, I really, really didn't want to be here. 'Why does father insist I go here _now_?I got the top grades in my class, and was one of the best fighters in the school. Not only that, but I'm leaving my team and friends behind. I hate meeting new people!'

"Stop it with the pouting; we'll be right there with you."

"Yep, no worries Nalli, we're there with ya!" I was so thankful for those two. Kuro and Shiro Masen, both of them together are also known as the 'Double Bladed Scythe'. They are my weapons, brothers and protectors, even though we didn't _need_ each other to fight its good to know that they are there.

As you probably guessed I'm a meister, but unlike a lot of meisters I can fight on my own, and so can my weapons. I am also extremely close to my weapons. We know when one was sad or scared or just plain needed someone to talk to. That's why right now they are holding my hands, they know I'm afraid, and if it wasn't for them I would turn around and go home.

We were almost to the new school, Shibusen. I looked up at the two dark gray-haired males that stood at my sides. They wanted to surprise and confuse people so Shiro wore black jeans, a white tee-shirt, black tennis shoes, and a black jacket, while Kuro wore white jeans, a black tee-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a white jacket. They would probably come dressed the next day in the others outfit, just to throw people off. I on the other hand felt like being simple, black jeans, black and white tennis shoes, a nice white blouse, with a black vest over it, I also had on my red scarf, and my black and red goggles.

I squeezed the hands that I was holding in fright, did I mention I hate meeting new people?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Kuro_

I felt a squeeze on my hand. I glanced down at the frightened little girl I call many things-my meister, my sister, my friend, my comrade. She was almost shaking in fear, she was afraid of new people, and she was going to a school full of new people. Poor thing, she can take on almost any foe without flinching, but interacting with new people, might as well tie her to a pole and burn it.

"I-I don't w-want t-to go in th-there, brothers."

"Its all right, we're here with you"

"Yea! No worries, right?" I watched a tiny smile form one the crimson-eyed, dark red-head's face from my brother's comment; we made a vow that when we were all together there would be no worries.

"Yea Shiro, no worries" Came her small voice, poor kid must be scared out of her mind! My poor little sister Nanallie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Shiro_

When my sister responded to me I knew truly scared she was, even me telling her not to worry she couldn't hide her fear. I already hated this school; it was causing my little sister to almost completely freak out. I looked over at my brother over Nalli's head; I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I just held her hand tightly as I made a silent promise in my head.

'Don't worry, Nalli. We'll never leave your side. Even if you asked us to.'


	2. Chapter 2: Rebel's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Rebel's Arrival**

_Maka_

The day was turning out to be like any other day. I wake up, start breakfast, and go to wake up Soul only to find Blair on top of him, knocking him out a window, and then going to school. Yup, just another day in the life of me.

When we finally did get to school, we only found chaos. Black Star running all around, screaming for some coward to come out, easily scaring the masses. Poor Tsubaki is frantically trying to calm him down before he does any damage. Kid takes one look at my expression then calmly states…

"There are some new kids, and Black Star wants to fight them." Of course, that explains the chaos.

"Where are the new kids?"

"Not here yet…"

"No really, I thought they were right in front of us." Soul's sarcastic reply was said almost automatically.

No sooner had we spoken those words Black Star's yelling came to an end, apparently he found his target. I look to see two taller guys, both identical except for their clothes. On closer inspection I saw a small girl behind them; she looked to be almost trembling in fright over something.

"Come on, lets go stop Black Star before he makes a fool of himself" I said as I walked over to where Black Star was.

'Hope she is all right. Wonder what scared her…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nanallie_

We finally get to school and my nerves calm down a little when some spazz just about runs us over yelling something about beating people senseless! Is this school insane?! He finally stops and turns to look at us, but before he sees me I duck behind Kuro and hold on to his shirt. He walks over to us, seemingly oblivious to my presence, which is a good thing because I started trembling.

"Hello, who are you and can you go away?" Chimed the voice of the usually cheerful Shiro, but it was now laced with venom and the promise to kill.

"Yeah, shrimp. We don't exactly have time to 'play' with you right now. We have to see the headmaster." Kuro said with a slight growl and air quotes at the word 'play'. Now usually these threats were probably nothing, but the fact that the twins were six feet tall just added to the threat.

'Never thought they could be so scary, then again they never seem too angry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_War-Takashi_

I was off in my own little world when my wife-Mary Nakamura-brutally shoved me out of my thought.

"Where is our daughter? I haven't seen her all day; I'm starting to get worried." Oh shit, I forgot to tell her…

"She should be home by now, did she call?"…I sent her to Shibusen.

"Dear, can I tell you something? And can you promise not to kill me afterwards? Please?"

"What did you do now?" Damn, she knows me to well.

"Well…you know that school I wanted Nanallie to go to?"

"Ye-wait, you sent her there! How could you do that with out telling me first!" I felt the scratch long before I saw her move, I may be fast, but my wife is much faster. And before I could even react I was pinned to the ground by a large wolf-my wife's transformation. As you have guessed we aren't human, we are something else.

"It's alright dear, Shinigami runs that school! She is in the capable hands of her Uncle Shini!" My love had a hurt look on her face as she changed back.

"How could you leave her with someone she can't even remember? You know she doesn't do well with new people, you know she has Xenophobia! She is probably so afraid…what if she hurts herself because she's so afraid she can't think straight? I can't even bare to think of the possibilities…" By this time she was leaning back just enough so I could sit up and wrap my arms around her, she was already starting to cry.

"It's alright this could help her, and Shinigami has been asking about her. He'll make sure nothing happens. I promise."

"Can we visit?"

"In a little bit, let her get used to it first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, done with chapter two! I wanted to show her parents in this one and also identify Nanallie's phobia. For those who don't know what Xenophobia is (and believe me I had to pull up a list of phobias to find out which one she has)**

**Xenophobia: Fear of strangers or foreigners.**

**And I also want to thank you for reading!**

**-Kou**


	3. Sorry to do this AN

Sorry for not updating… I'm thinking of re-writing the series… It will take a while though, cause of school and all (and I have a feeling when this is all said and done this series is going to be long). I will try my hardest though, I really will.

Kya

P.S. Another reason why I'm re-writing is because I changed a lot of things in my head... (Kuro + Shiro's names, their weapon form, and other small things...) So it's probably best I re-wrote it...


End file.
